


Piacevoli attenzioni

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoWaka, BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ormai Wakamatsu non poteva più fare a meno di Aomine, in qualche strano modo stava creando una sorte di dipendenza e veniva spinto sempre di più fra le sue braccia vittima dell'intensità che nessun altro sarebbe riuscito a fargli provare.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del p0rnfest prompt Aomine Daiki Wakamatsu Kousuke Sesso orale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piacevoli attenzioni

Titolo: Piacevoli attenzioni   
Fandom Kuroko no basket   
Prompt Aomine Daiki Wakamatsu Kousuke Sesso orale  
Parole 170 OpenOffice   
  
Come poteva essere caduto in quella rete? Era una domanda a cui nemmeno Wakamatsu avrebbe potuto rispondere.   
Era vittima di quell’intenso piacere che Aomine riusciva a dargli con quella sua bocca che lo succhiava con una voracità incredibile da lasciarlo inerme, senza forze, inebriandolo di quell’intenso e atroce benessere che entrava sempre più a fondo nel suo animo spingendolo verso un baratro fatto di passione, tentazione, perversione.   
Ormai non poteva più fare meno di quella lingua, che con prepotenza lo leccava donandogli sensazione che inebriavano la sua mente, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo facendogli desiderare quei momenti con ogni suo poro.   
Era vittima quel ragazzo e di quelle sue carnose labbra che con quelle piacevole attenzioni lo portavano ogni volta a provare orgasmi profondi che lo devastavano completamente.   
Ormai Wakamatsu non poteva più fare a meno di Aomine, in qualche strano modo stava creando una sorte di dipendenza e veniva spinto sempre di più fra le sue braccia vittima dell'intensità che nessun altro sarebbe riuscito a fargli provare. 


End file.
